A Frozen Fire-bender
by Anonymous writer357
Summary: Natsu Dragneel the avatar along with Lucy and Igneel get caught in an enormous storm. To save his own life along with theirs Natsu enters the avatar state, but things go horribly wrong. Instead he freezes them for a hundred years. Now they must travel across the world so Natsu can learn the other three elements and put an end to an endless war. Avatar the last airbender AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **This is my second Fairytail fanfic, but I hope you'll like it.**

A young Natsu ran at full speed on the gravel road. He was dressed in his red t-shirt along with his brown and yellow shorts, with his brown sandals. Lucy's house wasn't far away now and today was her birthday. The day he promised her he'd take her away from her father. Today she turned eight. He couldn't wait to see his best friend. At the thought of seeing her beautiful smile he couldn't wait at all. Twelve year old Natsu began to run faster and faster. As the large gates of the glorious mansion came into view Natsu shot fire out of his feet and propelled over the gates. He then made his way to climb Lucy's tower. Once he reached the top he climbed through the window and softly crept into her room.

Lucy on the other hand was asleep in her bed. She was beyond tired from the previous night. Her father usually threw an enormous birthday party with a lot of people she didn't know the day before her birthday, because he was too busy working the next day. Lucy could never invite Natsu to any of them, because her father didn't approve of him. Natsu had visited her the day before the party anyways to arrange this surprise with her. They had spent hours talking about where they would go and what they would see. Natsu could barely sleep the previous night because of his excitement.

Natsu crept closer and closer and climb into the bed alongside her. He loved sleeping in her bed sometimes, because her bed was always so comfortable. Lucy smiled as she felt the new heat source. She turned around and crept closer, placing her arms around his waist.

"Morning Lucy." Natsu smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"Natsu you idiot. You snuck in again." Lucy muttered as she kept her eyes closed. Natsu smiled as he hugged her even tighter.

"Happy birthday! I have a surprise for you!" Natsu stated proudly. At this statement Lucy's eyes shot open immediately. She stared straight into Natsu's black orbs. Her big brown eyes lit up in excitement as she realized what Natsu meant.

"Oh I can't wait! Today you're taking me with you and Igneel, right?" Lucy asked as she jumped up straight on her bed.

"That too, but I have another surprise for you." Natsu smiled as he pulled out a small bracelet. It was wooden and nothing special, but it lit Lucy's face up immediately. She got much more expensive presents the previous night before and much more valuable, but to Lucy that small bracelet meant the world. "I hope you like it. I made it myself. It took a couple of tries and Igneel kept saying it stunk, cheeky dragon, but after hours of splinters I finally made a perfect one. It might be a little big, but I figured you would want to wear it when you're older."

"I love it!" Lucy proclaimed as she pulled him into another hug. "You're the best best friend ever!" Lucy stated as she placed the bracelet around her arm. She pushed it up until her shoulder so it wouldn't fall off then she pulled Natsu into another hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Now get dressed while I pack you a bag. We want to get as far away from here as possible before your dad sends his men after you." Natsu stated as he jumped of the bed and dived into her closet. He quickly gathered the few clothes that she could actually wear outside and stuffed them into a backpack. Once he was done he turned around and noticed that Lucy was also dressed in a comfortable outfit.

"I put this one out last night so I wouldn't have to take too long this morning to figure out what to wear." Lucy smiled as she posed for Natsu. The pink haired boy smiled brightly as he noticed that she was wearing his favorite color. Red. Her T-shirt was a nice red while her pants was a blackish color.

"Then we're all set. We shouldn't keep Igneel waiting any longer then." Natsu stated as he threw her backpack over his shoulder and then picked her up. "Watch this! Igneel taught me this move last night." Natsu stated as he propelled himself out of the window with his feet aflame, but when they reached the bottom of the building they noticed that Lucy's father's guards were standing in a fighting stance behind her father. Lucy turned visibly pale, while Natsu gaped at them.

"I should actually look before I leap." Natsu stated with a half hearted laugh.

"You think?!" Lucy stated as she slapped him behind his head. Jude Heartfilia on the other hand didn't like the way it looked at all. His daughter was in the hands of a filthy homeless boy. He was probably kidnapping her or running away with her.

"Lucy! What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu placed Lucy onto her feet and took her hand in his. Lucy wasn't going to stay here even longer, so she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Running away father! Natsu and I are running away and you'll never find us!" Lucy stated as tears flowed over her cheeks. She was fed up with him. After her mother passed away he wasn't the same man anymore. He became the complete opposite of what he once was. Money was everything to him now and Lucy was just another object that would gain him more money in the future.

"You will do no such thing! This filthy boy belongs in the ruble. He doesn't deserve your affection or your time! You will go back to your room and stay there. As for this pink haired ruffian, he will go to prison for trespassing and attempt of kidnapping!" Natsu growled at the older man as he stepped in front of Lucy.

"Not on my watch old man!" Natsu stated as he swept his foot, fire-bending as a distraction. The men along with Jude took a step back. The two twelve year olds made a break for it at headed towards the gates.

"After them!" Jude shouted in anger. The men that had regained their composure charged after the two youngsters.

"Natsu, they'll catch us! We're not going to make it!" Lucy shouted in fear. Natsu ignored her statement and picked her up. He propelled them over the gate and as he was in the air he took a deep breath and breathed fire towards the men. Jude's guards blocked his attack with their own fire-bending and shot fire straight towards Natsu.

Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu smirked cockily. The young fire-bender opened his mouth and slurped the large amount of flames, devouring it whole. He then breathed it back at them, but only in the form of blue lightning. The men fell one by one in defeat. Natsu landed swiftly on his two feet. He placed Lucy down gently who gaped at him in awe. Natsu had only told her about his abilities, but she had never witnessed it first hand.

"That's what you get for messing with the avatar!" Natsu stated as he grabbed Lucy's hand once more and ran off into the woods. Jude Hearfilia on the other hand stood in pure rage staring at what had just happened. He let out a bellowing shout that Lucy would never have to hear ever again.

"LUCY!"

 **Sup guys. This is going to be a crossover in a way, but I'm not going to put it in the crossover section. It's more of a Fairytail thing in my opinion so I'm gonna put it there. Tell me what you guys think? I personally love the idea. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Frozen

 **I'm back my peeps! Enjoy my awesomeness.**

Natsu lay back down in peace as Igneel flew through the air. He was dressed in his usual black outfit along with his white scaled scarf that Igneel gave him. Lucy was asleep on his lap clearly tired from the day's excitement. She was dressed in her usual white T-shirt with her short pants. The two eighteen year old had wanted a break from the whole avatar business, but Fire lord Hades wanted to hear nothing of it. He wanted to train Natsu for something big that was coming up, but the two had better plans. They ran for their lives as the fire nation soldiers chased them all the way to the fire nation borders. From there they gave up. Hades would have never harmed them. It was more like a father chasing after two kids that snuck out past curfew situation. Though they escaped, they are clearly going to be in trouble when they get back.

Natsu stared down at the blonde beauty who was snuggling closer to him. Words couldn't explain how much he loved her. Of course he wouldn't ever tell her that. According to everyone else the avatar wasn't allowed to have a family one day, but the world could go and screw itself. When the time was right Natsu Dragneel the Avatar would tell Lucy Heartfilia how he felt! He would tell her that she was the most amazing person in the world! At these thoughts Natsu smiled to himself.

"Rooooaaaaarrr!" Igneel bellowed as he flew through the clouds. Where they were heading they didn't know, but it was somewhere that they would be able to relax.

"Shut up old man! Lucy and I are just friends!" Natsu growled as he sat up straight and pulled Lucy onto his chest. He laid back down and huffed in irritation.

"Rooooaaaaarrrr!" Igneel bellowed again and this time it sounded as if he laughed.

"Think what you want dad, but I am waiting for the right time! So stop whining and saying that a real dragon would grow a pair and tell her. Being the avatar is already tough, I still have to master the four elements and I have to find teacher who can teach me." Natsu sighed as he fiddled with Lucy soft hair. The young avatar barely even knew where to start. He didn't know anyone who could teach him water bending nor did he know anyone who could teach him air bending. Earth bending he could probably ask his friend Bumi for that, but he was just as crazy as someone who consumed cactus juice.

'But a real dragon never gives up.' Igneel stated soothingly. This time Natsu smiled brightly.

"Yeah. There might be a long road ahead, but I'll make it. We'll make it!" Natsu stated as he beamed with pride. "I'll find the best air bending teacher and the best water bending teacher! And I'll even find a great earth bending teacher!" Natsu proclaimed as fear completely left his mind. As Natsu continued to lay relaxed on his adoptive fathers back as Lucy began to stir. Her eyes shot open and she breathed in the smell of ashes and burnt wood. Normally these smells would bother someone, but it was a natural smell on the pink haired avatar. Lucy smiled as she hugged him closer.

"Evening sleepy head. What were you dreaming about?" Natsu asked as the two sat up straight.

"My mom..." Lucy smiled as a few tears made it across her cheeks. Natsu instantly panicked. He threw his arms around her neck and held her protectively.

"Don't cry Lucy! It's alright! I'm here, you don't have to be sad! Punch me and you'll feel a lot better!" Natsu stated as tears flowed over his cheeks as well.

"Stupid!" Lucy giggled as she returned his hug. "I'm fine, alright? It was just a sad and happy memory." Lucy smiled as she soothed her worried friend. In someway this was ironic. Natsu was actually supposed to sooth her.

"Really?" Natsu asked as he let her go and wiped his stuffed nose. Lucy smiled at the pink headed young man.

"Yes! Now will you please look on the map? We need to figure out where the Southern air temple is." Lucy reminded him in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, that was where we were supposed to go!" Natsu stated in awe. At this statement Lucy face palmed.

"You know for the avatar you are pretty hopeless sometimes. When war breaks out we're pretty much screwed." Lucy deadpanned. Natsu faked a hurt expression and grabbed his heart.

"Hey! That is really hurtful and I'm a great avatar! The best there ever is!" Natsu stated cockily. "I helped you runaway from your dad, didn't I?" Natsu smiled softly as he took her hand in his. Lucy's smile softened as well and she pulled Natsu into a hug.

"Which is exactly why you're my best friend. Well one of the reasons." Lucy smiled brightly. "Natsu, I have to tell you something. I'm in l-" As Lucy was about to continue a crack of lightning broke the moment. The two were so deep in their conversation that they didn't notice the clouds that had gathered around them. The rain had already soaked them to the skin.

"Hold on." Natsu simply stated as he grabbed the steering. He pulled lightly on the straps and tried to steer his dragon into a different direction, but the wind pushed them deeper into the storm. Natsu tried as hard as he could to change their course, but the winds were too strong. Another crack of lightning caused Natsu to pull back hard on the steering. Lucy lost her balance and her hands slipped from Natsu's waist.

"Natsu!" She shouted in absolute fear. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw her tumble to the ocean water. He made a quick and dangerous decision. He leaped after her and Igneel lost his balance when the young avatar did so. The three tumbled straight into the freezing cold water.

Natsu opened his eyes slightly as they floated in the unforgiving ocean waters. As he saw Lucy's helpless form along with Igneel's something snapped inside of him. His eyes shined a light blue and his skin turned a bit paler than it was, that made the young avatar look fearsome. He pulled Lucy back onto Igneel and he grabbed the steering. Natsu slammed his fist into his palm creating an enormous air bubble. As he sat there in his dragon's back the water around the air bubble began to freeze. The entire air bubble became frozen as the storm raged on. It would be a long time before these three would wake up and see the world again. It would be an entire century before this frozen fire-bender would wake up and come to terms with the world around him. After all the world needed him more in the distant future than in the near future.

 **Sup guys this chapter was pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Tell me what you guys think, will you? Also I was thinking of using episodes of the last airbender series for this. I can't wait for this to take off! Also, I'm thinking of turning this into a crossover, but like I said this is more of an AU situation. Tell me what you guys think and then I'll decide. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The south pole

 **Sup guys! Enjoy my awesomeness...**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air._

 _Long ago the four nations lived in harmony,_

 _but everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

 _Only the avatar master of all four elements can stop them,_

 _but when the world needed him most,_

 _He vanished..._

Gray sighed as he tightened his grip around his fishing pole. He was currently wearing black jeans, along with a white coat and black boots, perfect for the current weather they were in. The back and forth rocking of the boat wasn't in the least soothing and the day had already started sourly. Letters was all he got from his father while he was away during the war and today there was nothing for him or his sister. His father always write to them, but for some reason their father forgot about them.

"You know your face is going to stay like that if you keep frowning." Erza stated as she stirred her finger through the ice cold water. She was currently wearing her regular armor, along with a white blouse underneath along with a blue mini skirt. She was also really disappointed, but she wouldn't say it. Next to her lay two spears that she was supposed to be using to help catch fish, but she didn't see any use to it.

"Now what do you propose we do?" Gray muttered as he frowned even further.

"Stay strong. It's what mom would want us to do and it's what dad would want us to do." Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Gray's frown deepened at the mention of his mother, well their mother. He along with Erza missed her terribly. After all they were only children when she died. And where was their father? Fighting in the war. Unfortunately they have been in the crossfire of this devastating war for their entire lives. Gray growled in anger as the boat came to a sudden stop.

"What now?" Gray asked as he stood up to see what their boat had struck. To his irritation he noted that they boat had gotten stuck on a peculiar large iceberg. He tried pushing the boat away, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. "You've got to be kidding me." Gray groaned.

"Let's just break ourselves free. It shouldn't be that hard." Erza stated as she pulled her sword out. Gray shook his head.

"Hell no. I'm melting this bloody bastard. I've been skipping out on training lately and this is the perfect opportunity." Gray smiled mischievously. He placed his fishing rod to the one side and pulled off his shirt, he then placed his fist in his palm and began to crack the iceberg. A large chunk of ice crashed down and he smiled in satisfaction. He focused on the other part of the iceberg and another chunk of ice tumbled down, but this time the iceberg started to crack and burst.

"Alright Gray. I think that we're free." Erza stated warningly.

"Oh no, I ain't done." Gray stated as he pulled his hands back and shot it forward this time. If he couldn't take his anger out on his father, surely he could take it out in training. The iceberg sent out a gust of air and the boat was picked up by one of the stray chunks that Gray cut off. Both Erza and Gray stated shocked as an enormous sphere emerged from the ice cold water.

"Gray you idiot!" Erza growled as she smacked him straight into the wounded boat. "I told you that you should stop!" Erza stated as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Sorry Erza!" Gray cowered as he sat up straight in the boat and bowed his head. Gray and Erza remained in the boat as the sphere continued to float. As the two siblings stared intently at the iceberg their eyes widened.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Gray?" Erza asked as she narrowed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"If you're seeing a large lizard along with a guy with glowing eyes and a girl in his arms, then yeah. I am seeing what you're seeing." Gray stated as he let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"We need to help them." Erza stated as she picked up one of her spears. Gray did the same and the two jumped off of the boat and rushed towards the sphere. Once they reached it they started hitting it as hard as they could. When they breached it a burst of air and blue light shot out of the sphere sending both of them backwards. The glow signaled not only a near fire nation ship that carried a banished prince, but it carried a message across the world. It reached an island in the middle of fire nation waters with a statue of a young teenage avatar in front of a temple.

"Send a message to Fire lord Ivan! The avatar is alive!" A older man shouted the minute he saw the teenage boy's eyes glowed.

Erza and Gray both lifted their heads to see what was going on. The two quickly made it to their feet and rushed over to where the sphere once was. In the broken and shattered ice lay a pink haired teenager with a black vest which had orange sides. He also had a pair of white pants on, along with a pair of sandals. Next to the young man lay a blonde female with a white shirt that had blue sides, along with this she wore a mini blue skirt and knee high black boots. Around the duo lay a large red dragon with wings larger than his body and horns that were enormously large. Both Gray and Erza gaped at the creature as he huffed out a breath. Steam radiated from his nostrils and the air became warm all of a sudden. Natsu was the first one who shot up.

"Huh? Where am I?" He swirled around until his eyes landed on Lucy. "Luce! Oh damn please be okay! I didn't mean to lose it like that again! Please be okay!" Natsu shouted as he rushed to her sighed. Unfortunately she to suddenly lifted up her head and collided into his.

"Ow! Natsu you Baka!" Lucy stated as she rubbed her forehead. Natsu on the other hand rolled around in the ice cold snow.

"That didn't hurt at all! No sir-ry! I didn't feel a thing!" He shouted desperately as he kept on rolling. Gray's eyes widened as he noticed the young avatar's hair.

"Is your hair PINK?!" Gray asked in utter shock.

"Of course not! It's salmon, Ice-princess." Natsu growled in anger as he shot up. "And what happened to your clothes ya perv?!" Natsu growled as he covered Lucy's eyes. "You can't goin around strippin in front of my Luce!"

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted to no one in particular as he frantically began searching around for his clothes.

"Natsu be polite!" Lucy stated as slapped him behind his head. Natsu winced as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Ow Luce! It's not my fault! He started it." Natsu growled. Lucy elbowed him in the ribs once more before she smiled politely at Erza and Gray.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you and this is my partner, N-"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, and who in the name of hell are you?" Natsu asked in irritation as he looked at Gray with a fire in his belly.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is my sister Erza Scarlet." Gray stated as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Son and daughter of a dead mother and a father who went to fight in the war."

"Weird... My friend back in the fire nation also has a different last name than his sister, but he has his reasons I suppose as you do." Natsu stated. Both Erza and Gray's eyes widened at the mention of the fire nation.

"Are you two fire nation spies?!" Gray insisted angrily.

"What? Of course not. Well we're from the fire nation and he's a fire bender, but other-" Lucy was interrupted by Gray.

"I knew I didn't like him! He's a damn fire bender!" Gray growled.

"That's not fair, Gray. Not all fire benders are bad and you know it." Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah b-"

"If you but me I'll push your butt into the freezing water." Erza warned with an edge in her voice.

"Yes mam." Gray stated as he winced at the thought.

"So what are you doing so far away from the fire nation then?" Erza asked as interest sparked in her.

"Well we were on our way to the southern air temple, when Natsu over here forgot where we were supposed to go. Granted running from fire nation troupes does tire you out." Lucy chuckled. Gray and Erza both gave each other a look at the mention of the air temple. Why they would visit an absolute deserted sanctuary was their own business.

"Like hell I was going to join their army again! They should know better than to mess with the a-" Lucy cut him off with a sharp stab in the ribcage once again. He gave her a 'What?' glare and she returned a 'Shut up.' glare. Natsu nodded in understanding as Gray and Erza eyed them questioningly.

"Next thing we knew we got caught in a storm. When the lighting hit we were both throw into the ocean and after that it's blank." Lucy sighed at the lack of information.

"What I want to know now is how long you two were in that ice berg?" Erza asked curiously.

"A few days maybe. You two were the ones that saved us, right? Thank you very much." Lucy stated as she bowed, pulling Natsu down with her.

"Hey, it was nothing." Gray smiled. As Lucy and Natsu came back up Igneel let out a low groan.

"Igneel! You're awake!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to the large reptile like a child running to a candy store.

"Roaaarrrr!" Igneel bellowed as he shook some of the snow off of his back.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? I'm obviously smarter than stripper over there!" Natsu growled. A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead.

"He can actually talk with that dragon?" Gray asked in irritation, because of Natsu's last comment.

"Yes. Igneel was the one that raised Natsu after all." Lucy smiled brightly.

"Wait until you see him fly! Right buddy?" Natsu asked as he hugged his reptilian friend.

"He can fly?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Of course he can, Droopy eyes! Igneel is the most best flyer in the world!" Natsu stated stated.

"Most best flyer? Were you raised in a cave or something?" Gray snickered at Natsu's poor vocabulary.

"Oi! Of course not I was raised in the woods." Natsu stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Before Gray could say something else, Erza interrupted him.

"We should probably head back to camp. Would you guys like to join us? I'm sure you must be starving?" Erza asked.

"Damn right we are! I could eat a whole dragon if I could!" Natsu stated. Igneel huffed out smoke as he whipped his tail back and whacked Natsu into the snow, head first. Lucy, Gray and Erza burst out into laughter.

"That would be very nice." Lucy smiled after they had calmed down. The four of them started walking in the direction of the village with Igneel slithering not far behind them.

Meanwhile a few miles further a young prince stared intently at where he had seen the flash of light not so long ago. His men was currently steering his ship in that very direction and he was trying hard not to get excited. After so many years of being banished, he was finally so close to his destination. He would finally capture the avatar and finally restore his honor.

"Laxus, it could've been nothing. The avatar has been missing for over a hundred years after all." A short man with gray hair stated. He was about as tall as a dwarf and had a huge bushy mustache. He was wearing a red coat along with a small black hat on his head and short white pants.

"I know what I saw, grandfather. It has to be the avatar. I won't let you poison me with your ideals and beliefs. I am going to find the avatar and I am going to bring him back alive or dead." Laxus growled. He had spiky blonde hair along with a gruesome lightning shaped scar on the right side of his face over his eye lid. He was dressed in fire nation royal armor.

"Just remember that the avatar is a master of all four elements and you're barely a master of yours." Makarov stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Laxus frowned in irritation as the war ship sailed forth.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

 **Sup guys XD This is going in the direction that it should, but please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter two: A hundred years

 **Sup guys, I don't have anything to say, but enjoy.**

Natsu and Lucy waltzed side by side. Now and then he nudged her and she lightly punched his shoulder. He would shine his enormous canines at her and she would blush faintly and then smile at his silliness. Gray and Erza could clearly see that they had a strong and developing relationship.

"How far is this village anyways? I'm hungry and I'm afraid that if I hang around Iceberg over here, I'm going to lose my appetite." Natsu pouted as he walked on.

"Stop complaining, Pyro. We're not far from the village now." Gray growled in irritation.

"Luuuuce~, Popsicle is being mean." Natsu coo'd as he tugged lightly on her skirt.

"Natsu they're allowing us to go with them to their village, knock it off." She stated firmly. She nudged him again and his smile returned. He nudged her back and the two continued to glance at each other.

"I don't care what you say Erza. I still don't trust that guy." Gray stated in irritation. "I mean we found him in an iceberg for damn sakes!" Gray growled.

"I know how you feel, Gray. The war has taken its toll on us all, but you can't be wary about everything. I mean they, or well he in this case doesn't look dangerous to you does he?" Erza asked as he pointed to Natsu who was currently rubbing Igneel's forehead.

"I suppose not." Lucy frowned at the mention of the word war. What war were they talking about? What were they missing out on? Sure war was busy brewing in the fire nation, but did really get so much worse now? How long were they in that iceberg?

"Uhm, Gray?" Lucy asked as Erza and Natsu took the lead now.

"Yeah?" He returned as he faced her. She fiddle with her fingers as nervousness overwhelmed her.

"When did your father exactly leave for war?" Lucy asked curiously. She needed to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

"About 12 years ago. I'm not entirely sure, but I remembered the day pretty well. The asshole left me crying on the peer. Said he was doing it for us and the tribe. Said he'd be back soon." Gray sighed in frustration.

"If only my father was like that. Natsu almost killed him just so we could escape together." Lucy sighed at the memory.

"Sounds like a tough childhood?" Gray asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea." Lucy giggled. As they kept on walking Natsu suddenly came to a stop, causing Gray to walk straight into him.

"Watch where you're walking, Stripper!"Natsu growled angrily. A tic mark appeared on Gray's forehead as he composed himself.

"Watch where you're stopping, Fire breath!" Gray growled back.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza stated firmly as a dark aura surrounded her.

"And what if I don't want to?" Natsu asked defiantly. Gray turned visibly pail, while Lucy raised both her eyebrows. Gray took am enormous step back, insisting that Lucy does the same. The next thing Natsu saw was a huge amount of snow as he was punched straight into the snow below him. He let out a low groan in pain.

"Well here we are." Erza stated as she directed to the small village ahead. There was a few huts created out of ice, with a conformation of the remains of a camp fire in the middle of the village. "It's not much, but we make do." Erza smiled softly.

"She means she makes do, I just go fishing." Gray stated sarcastically.

"Well what are we waiting for! I'm starving!" Natsu stated as he broke into a sprint.

"Oh no! You're not going to eat all our food on my watch!" Gray growled as he sprinted after him. Igneel sailed across the snow after the two new rivals, leaving two sighing girls in their wake.

"We're home!" Erza called once they entered the village. Villagers gathered around the four teenagers as well as Igneel.

"This is Natsu and Lucy and, well Igneel." Erza smiled as she directed at them. Natsu smiled proudly, while Lucy blushed faintly.

"You brought people here? As if our village needs more mouths to feed. For all we know the might be fire nation spies." An older woman with pink hair stated.

"It's nice to see you too Porlyucica. Oh yes of course we're fine. We also brought some fish home! You are very welcome." Gray stated sarcastically. Porlyucica narrowed her eyes at the young water bender. "And they aren't fire nation spies, they are fire nation, b-" The group gathered around the four, stepped back in fear. Lucy and Natsu both frowned at their actions.

"You two might as well have burned down the whole village!" Porlyucica sneered.

"They're not a threat, Porlyucica. They're absolutely harmless." Erza stated as calm as she could.

"Besides, do they look dangerous to you?" Gray asked as he faced Natsu and Lucy who were staring at the few children that decided to use Igneel as a slide.

"I guess not." The pink haired woman huffed in anger. "They can stay as long as the help Gray with finding food."

"Oi Natsu, Lucy! You can stay if you help me fish!" Gray shouted over to the two of them. They immediately turned to face him.

"Sure no problem, Gray." Lucy smiled politely.

"Yeah Ice-brain. I'm a pretty good fisherman if I do say so myself." Natsu stated with pride. "I'm all fired up!"

"Just be careful, guys. I won't be there to save your ass's since I have to help here at camp." Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

/

Natsu and Gray crouched behind a heap of snow, keeping a steady eye on a otter penguin while Lucy merely rolled her eyes at them. They all knew that they had to fish for food, but Gray and Natsu had insisted.

"Alright Flame-brain we're going to catch this bloody otter penguin one way and that's my way." Gray stated as he stood up straight and held up three small fishes. He gave one to Natsu and one to Lucy. The two gave their fish a weird look before the penguins started heading their way. "These guys only come near you if you have bait and we have a lot of it." Gray smiled mischievously. The three of them picked out their penguin and before they knew it they were racing down the mountain.

"Who knew ice princess wasn't so boring!" Natsu shouted as he raced past Gray.

"Like hell you're beating me flame brain!" Gray shouted as he realized why the fire bender took the lead.

When the three of them reached the bottom of the mountain, a large ship came into view. Natsu hopped off of the penguin otter and cocked his head to the side.

"Why is there a fire nation ship here, snowball?" Natsu asked as he took a step closer.

"It's one of the very first ships that had been deployed to the South pole." Gray stated with a sigh.

"Come on Luce. Let's check it out." Natsu stated with a frown. The two ran off towards it to have a better look.

"No wait! We aren't allowed to..." But it was too late. The two disappeared inside leaving Gray no choice to follow. When Gray finally caught up to them, Natsu and Lucy was looking around like lost puppies.

"What kind of a ship is this, Gray?" Natsu asked as worry filled his voice.

"It's a fire nation warship." Gray clarified. Natsu and Lucy both shared a worrisome look before Natsu continued.

"I remember the fire lord showing me the blueprints of something like this before he left, but I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to use them. This is unforgivable! When I get my hands on Hades..." He was cut off by Lucy this time. Gray however let Natsu's statement sink in. He must've been high up in fire nation ranks if he was personally shown the blueprints.

"Gray, who is this?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards a painted portrait.

"That's Fire Lord Ivan, wait a minute if you had a meeting with the guy how come..."

"Isn't Hades Fire lord, Gray?" Lucy asked as even more worry filled her voice.

"Lucy, Hades is dead." Gray stated as a knot started to grow in his stomach. The three of them were silent for a long time. Natsu's face morphed from an angry one to a complete horrified one.

"How is that possible? We saw him just a few days ago!" Lucy shouted as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Gray, when did Hades die!?" Natsu shouted as his brain tried to find a logical explanation.

"About ninety years ago." Gray stated as he clenched his fists. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth allowing something like a sob to escape. Natsu pulled her in for a hug holding onto her for dear life. "You said you saw the blueprints to this thing right?" Natsu nodded dully. "He finalized the details for these things before he died."

"The that means..." Lucy trailed off as she began to sob into Natsu's chest.

"That we were frozen for a hundred years..."

 **I am so sorry I took this long to update! School has been hectic and exam is gonna be hell! Anyways I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	5. Not a chapter, but very important!

Not chapter! But important!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but a notice that I can only update on holidays or on weekends when I take off from school. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and to do that I need to get a sponsor for my tennis or my studies! I haven't forgotten about my stories and I will update when I can cause I love them too much! Please bare with me! It's not everyday that you figure out what your calling is!


End file.
